Destiny's Waltz
by teno-hikari
Summary: Princess Tutu After the search for a 'heartless' Prince Fakir and Ahiru grow closer together to protect Mute from the Ravens. With this unique relationship, will the story change? Or is it doomed to end in tragedy?
1. Prelude A Promise

ï»¿Destiny's Waltz  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
  
email: teno_hikari@yahoo.com / tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm writing it purely for my own satisfaction, and the fact that Neko-sensei threatened me with marriage ^^;;  
  
Summary: After the search for a 'heartless' Prince; Fakir and Ahiru grow closer together to protect Mute from the Ravens. With this unique relationship, will their story change? Or is it doomed to end in tragedy?  
  
Note: Holds spoilers for the series... however, since the story is written by me (and not that creepy, Nutcracker looking guy: Herr Drosselmeyer), I'm making quite a few changes to help it.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a girl who could turn into a beautiful princess. However, the princess fell in love for a prince who did not share the same destiny. As soon as she announces her love for the prince, she will vanish into a flash of light. Knowing this, she continued to collect the pieces of the Prince's heart, and will someday announce her love. Such a cruel fate... but who was the princess destined to be with, if not her prince?   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Prelude [ A Promise ]   
  
** Setting: early episode 12  
  
-----------------------------  
  
'What was I thinking?' Fakir asked himself for the fourteenth time as he watched the sunrise above the clouds. It was morning already; they had been searching for Mute all night. 'They' meaning Fakir himself and Princess Tutu... or the girl who was supposed to be the princess...  
  
It was still quite a shock for him to learn; that the wise, beautiful, and graceful Princess... was also the awkward, gangly, and clumsy girl who seemed to be stalking Mute everywhere. At least now he understood why she was always around, but how she came possession of her power was another mystery.  
  
Frowning even more, he looked over at his side to see her sleeping peacefully, curled up on a park bench. After hours of searching into the night, he had told her to go home and rest. Being the stubborn fool, Fakir knew she was; Ahiru had refused. So they took a few moments to rest and the girl was now laying on her side, breathing quietly.   
  
'Idiot.' His face darkened as she continued to use his lap as a pillow. Fakir resisted the urge to simply leave her and continue with the search alone. Yet he knew it would be a mistake; he needed Princess Tutu's power... never mind that Ahiru would give him hell.  
  
Looking up, he fixed his eyes once more on the morning sky. Pink and bright yellow tones spilled over the pale blue. Gone with the night, the twinkling stars were no longer visible to the human eye.   
  
"Mute..."  
  
Casting his eyes down, he stared wearily at the waking girl. Ahiru, yawned loudly and stretched her arms out before her. Expecting to wake up in her room, inside the girl's dormitory; she decided she needed more sleep. Curling up even more, she wrapped one arm around the 'pillow', while the other one searched for a blanket that wasn't there.  
  
"Oi."  
  
Blue eyes snapped open, wide as saucer plates, and met Fakir's emeralds. She simply laid there, paralyzed with shock, after waking up next to a boy. Finally, she squawked and scrambled away from the annoyed Knight.  
  
"Fakir!" she cried out, pointing a twitching finger at him. "What are you doing in my bedroom?!"  
  
The question would have made him blush if it were true, instead, Fakir threw her a cold look. He stretched his legs a little, getting the blood circulation running through them again. Thankfully, Ahiru didn't cuddle with her pillow; that would have been more embarrassing for the both of them.  
  
"Idiot," he replied. "Does this look like your bedroom?"  
  
Ahiru dropped her arm back down, taking a look around the empty park, before smiling sheepishly at him. "Sorry..."   
  
"Che."  
  
Standing up from the bench, Fakir turned towards her and hooked a thumb over shoulder, towards the campus. "Go back and get some more sleep, you look like you need it."   
  
"What about you Mute?"  
  
"I can look for him myself."  
  
The girl look dazed for a few seconds before jumping off the bench, shaking her head. She gave him a look of defiance, and for a moment, it startled Fakir. There was so much concern in those blue eyes, was she actually concerned about him?   
  
'Of course not,' he thought to himself, tearing his gaze from hers. 'It's ridiculous! Worrying for me, when she should herself.'   
  
"Go home."  
  
"No."  
  
"Go home," Fakir repeated, making his tone threatening.  
  
"No!"  
  
Refusing to be intimidated, Ahiru shook her head. Before he knew it, the unlikely princess had latched onto his arm. Glaring, about to pull away and she tightened her grip even more against her chest. Both of those slender arms wrapped around his bound one, trapping his elbow between her... her...   
  
Fakir turned away, blushing scarlet. Ahiru, however, was grinning. She took his averted gaze as a sign of defeat and didn't question it.   
  
"I'm going with you," she stated firmly, eyes burning with fierce determination. Her expression, surprised Fakir again; for she certainly never wear that look during joined ballet class. That look of determination might have spared her several of Neko-sensei's marriage proposals.  
  
"Fine," he sighed tiredly. "I don't have time to argue with you. Now, let go of me."  
  
Hesitating, Ahiru shook her head. "Not until you promise not to ditch me."  
  
He blinked, stunned by the statement; for he had no intention of abandoning her. Well, he did earlier... but it was for her own good. After all, it was a Knight's duty to rescue the Prince; not a Princess'.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Knight's honor?"  
  
Okay, that's was pushing a little, for she had no reason to distrust him. It was he, who couldn't trust her. Always running around, carrying secrets, she knew more than she let on.   
  
Her innocent and trusting eyes begged him for an answer. For a moment, he lost himself in those pale blue depths. The forming of tears had transformed her eyes into shimmering pools of water.   
  
"Fakir?"   
  
"Yes," he answered finally. "Knight's honor."   
  
Blinking away her tears, she gave him a wide smile. "Thank you, Fakir! Where should we start today?"  
  
"Well, I do have a few places in mind, but..." he was cut off by a loud growl. He turned to face the girl once more, and Ahiru was swear dropping nervously; one hand above her stomach. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Ah, no! I..." she was cut off from her lie with another growl.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in amusement, lips almost twitching into a smile that startled Ahiru. "You're stomach says otherwise. I know of a cafe nearby that should be open at this hour. Come on, I think we both could use some breakfast."  
  
"Fakir..."  
  
"You're paying."  
  
"WHAH! No fair!"  
  
So they left the park, heading for the cafe. Fakir noticed that she still was clinging to his arm. Looking ahead, and guiding her from tripping over a crack in the sidewalk, he didn't really care anymore.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sorry about the bad grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm writing this during my computer lecture class, thankful that my professor can't see how bored I am over the monitor. This is my first fan fiction that isn't yaoi for a series I'm currently obsessed with: Princess Tutu. After episode 12 and 13, Fakir and Ahiru is starting to grow on me. They're hilarious, and both devoted to protect Mute (I really can't see Ahiru with Mute anymore).  
  
My friend is constantly making fun of Fakir's name, and how it sounds like "Fuck Yeah" ^^;;; Ne, I hope if you're reading this, you'll give me feedback, please! Or else...  
  
NEKO-SENSEI: ::Creepy wedding music plays:: You'll have to marry me!  
  
...yeah 


	2. Premonition

ï»¿Destiny's Waltz  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
  
email: teno_hikari@yahoo.com / tenohikari@cs.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm writing it purely for my own satisfaction, and the fact that Neko-sensei threatened me with marriage ^^;;  
  
Summary: The search for a 'heartless' Prince, draws Fakir and Ahiru closer together. With this unique relationship, will the story change? Or is it doomed to end in tragedy?  
  
Note: Holds spoilers for episode 12 and up... however, since the story is written by me (and not that creepy, Nutcracker looking guy: Herr Drosselmeyer), I'm making quite a few changes to help it.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a girl who could turn into a beautiful princess. However, the princess fell in love for a prince who did not share the same destiny. As soon as she announces her love for the prince, she will vanish into a flash of light. Knowing this, she continued to collect the pieces of the Prince's heart, and will someday announce her love. Such a cruel fate... but who was the princess destined to be with, if not her prince?   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Act 1 [ Premonition ]   
  
** Chapter setting: Jumping ahead to episode 14  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ahiru awoke in the same manner she normally did after a nightmare; hanging off her bed while flapping her arms wildly. A loud 'Quack!' escaped her lips, and once again, the girl was back to her true form. With clumsy scrabbling of webbed feet and feathers, the duck crash-landed on the bedroom floor.   
  
'Just a dream,' Ahiru told herself, Poking her bill from out of the nightgown that was tenting around her.   
  
The bright yellow duck disentangled herself from the garment, and stretched out her wings. Turning to look back up at her bed, Ahiru wondered if she should try going back to sleep again. She shook her head against it as images of her nightmare flashed through her mind.  
  
Images of Fakir: Fakir getting hurt. Fakir dying, Fakir...   
  
She cut the train of thoughts with an indignant quack. 'Why am I thinking about him?! I don't have time to think about him when I have to get ready for class!'   
  
Web feet slapped on the floor lightly, as she jumped up to grasp a pitcher of water from the nightstand with her wings. The young duck's blue eyes narrowed in frustration as she continued to pull; dragging the pitcher towards the edge. With a loud splash and thump, Ahiru was laying sprawled on the floor once more. Well, in her human form this time.   
  
Thank goodness for separate rooms. There was no way Ahiru could run around as a duck and Princess Tutu if she had a roommate. Keeping the truth from Pique and Lilie was difficult. She feared their reactions if they found out that she was only a duck pretending to be a human.   
  
Wrapping herself up in a nearby blanket, Ahiru pictured Mute's reaction. Would he hate her for keeping this secret from him? Reject her? Probably...Mute cared about Princess Tutu; not some the clumsy school girl, or a duck.  
  
Sighing, she picked herself off the floor and walked towards the window where a small flock of birds were waiting. Even as a duck, the birds had always been her friends. Even a few crows... except for the ones that served Princess Claire.  
  
'Rue..' she thought miserably while pouring some seeds and bread crumbs into a large bowl. 'Why do we have to fight? Why do you want to keep hurting Mute'  
  
She remembered the his blank amber eyes, polished and glassy like a doll's. With Fakir presumed dead, Princess Tutu had to rescue the helpless Prince by herself. In the end, she was able save and return a piece of his heart to him; an importance piece: love.   
  
'The Prince is almost back being his old self. Mute is slowly changing and like Fakir said, the story will repeat itself... I just hope it can have a different ending.'  
  
The chirps outside her window grew impatient, snapping Ahiru out of her reverie. Quickly, she moved to open the window to let them inside. They quickly swarmed her momentarily before attacking their breakfast.   
  
"Always thinking about food," Ahiru grinned as she watched the birds that were perched on the bowl. 'But I guess I wasn't any different when I was just a bird.'  
  
Sitting back down on the floor, the peaceful and normal days as a duck came back to her. Those were boring days, now that Ahiru thought about them. Unlike the other ducks at the lake, she stayed close to where the water was shallow. That's where most humans would be, having their picnics on the land. Sometimes they were kind enough to share their bread with her...   
  
'...Just like Fakir... Ghaaa! He's not kind at all!'   
  
"Ahiru?" two voices chorused outside her door.   
  
'Qua...'   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Are you ready?" asked Pique.   
  
'Ready? Oh, shoot! I'm not even dressed yet!'   
  
"Run around and panic, Ahiru! You have to hurry!" sang Lilie. From outside the girl's bedroom door, the blonde's emerald eyes were sparkling as she heard Ahiru cry out, followed by a loud crash. "How cute!"   
  
Pique narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Take your time then. We're going on ahead, see you in class, okay?"  
  
Sprawled on her bedroom floor once more, Ahiru groaned.   
  
"...Okay..."  
  
She heard Lilie giggle again along with her friends' departing footsteps. Getting up, she rushed to get dressed, careful not to fall down anymore. So clumsy; was that what Fakir meant when she kept running into walls and falling down?   
  
/   
  
'You really are Princess Tutu, right?'  
  
'Is there something wrong...?'  
  
'No, it's just that Princess Tutu is somehow more... like...'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Never mind.'  
  
\  
  
She finished putting on her shoes and rushed out the door. For once Ahiru took the time to watch where she was going. Maybe if she could act as graceful as Tutu, the perhaps Mute would notice her; someday even love her. Her face brightened a little; but at the back of her head, the questioned remained:  
  
'If I can confess my love to Mute as plain Ahiru, will I still disappear?'   
  
  
  
  
  
"For the last time, I'm fine," Fakir insisted as he walked alongside Mute. He turned his gaze to the Prince and saw something he wasn't used to seeing on the other's face: worry. It had been almost a whole week since his battle with the crows to save Mute. His frown slowly dissolved into a small smile. "Really."  
  
Mute just nodded quietly as they continued to walk to ballet class, still eyeing the bandage around Fakia's arm. The dark haired boy only looked at his wound with a small irritated glare. He had to explain to Neko-sensei that he had injured himself while practicing. It was an utterly absurd lie; but the teacher accepted it, saying that even the most talented dancers made mistakes sometimes.   
  
Suddenly, Fakir's emerald eyes caught sight of salmon pink hair and flinched. He was about to turn Mute away and walked towards class but he couldn't help but stare. Ahiru had stopped in front of the girl's dormitory, looking up at the window to Rue's vacant bedroom. There was a soft and hopeful look on her face from where he could see her. A very similar expression Princess Tutu wear...   
  
'Damn,' he cursed inwardly. Ahiru had to be almost the exact opposite of Tutu. If Mute were to look at her now, he would know her secret instantly. Then what would happen?   
  
"Mute, let's go," he urged. "We'll be late for class."  
  
The Prince blinked and looked over to the tower clock before looking back at his raven-haired companion. "We have plenty of time, Fakir. Oh look... it's Ahiru. Let's go see how she's doing."  
  
'Bloody hell.'  
  
"Good morning, Ahiru."  
  
The ballet student stiffened when she felt hands rest on her shoulders. Slowly, she turned her head and her sky blue eyes met with gentle amber. Mute's beautifully handsome face smiled at her, and Ahiru didn't have time to quack or think.  
  
'He... he's smiling at me!' her mouth hung open in shock. 'Mute's smiling at 'me', the same way he's smiling at Tutu! Does he know? Did Fakir tell him?!'   
  
"Good... Good morning, Mute," she said after finding her voice. As always, the Prince's Knight was always by his side. Always guarding him even when there was no danger. "Fakir..."  
  
The dark haired boy gave her his usual cold look of annoyance that made many girls cower away. Ahiru didn't cower this time. Several days ago, they worked together to find Mute. No, even before he learned her secret, Ahiru discovered his first. She knew Fakir's true self and these cold glares were nothing but apart of his armor.   
  
'Why is he still looking at me that way? I thought we were... well, sort of like friends now... Is it because it Mute is here?'  
  
She smiled at Fakir, trying to reclaim that moment of camaraderie they had formed while working together. "H-How's your wound?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and stared at her with slight confusion before shrugging. "It was feeling better this morning," he answered. "Then it started acting up when I saw your face."  
  
The friendly smile quickly morphed into a scowl. Ahiru kept her feet firmly planted to the ground, holding her in place from reaching out to strangle him. Was there really a point playing nice with Fakir? That jerk wouldn't know nice if it bit him on the...  
  
"Fakir," Mute began in a soft but scolding tone. "She only wanted to know how you were since you've been absent for a week.. You should speak more kindly to her."  
  
She threw the amber-eyed boy a grateful look before returning to glare at his companion. Why did he have to act like a jerk? Honestly, he a lot more pleasant to be around when she was a duck... then again he didn't know it was her... but still!  
  
The Prince turned back to smile at her - and almost immediately, the anger dissolved from Ahiru's face. "Don't worry about it Ahiru, I hope you'll still remain friends with us. I feel as if I could tell you anything."  
  
'Friends...' Ahiru mentally winced. It wasn't fair. Mute was right but she couldn't tell him anything. Mute, Pique, Lilie. So close and yet so distant.   
  
"Ahiru?"   
  
There was only one person in this world who knew her secret, other than Drosslymeyer. The same individual whom she told her deepest thoughts to. Ironic it had to be the cold-distant Knight who stared at her blankly and bored as she babbled some kind of response.  
  
"I... I ...really...I really..."   
  
Fakir twitched in irritation.  
  
"...Really... I... ah... I...."  
  
"PRINCESS TUTU!"  
  
"Quack!"   
  
It came out before she could stop it, bringing a hand to cover her mouth - her eyes widened in horror. A half second later the Knight had shielded her from Mute's vision. Saying something to the other boy and turning his head in the other direction while gesturing for Ahiru to run.   
  
"...Floating in the clouds," Fakir continued. "Or is it a cow? What do you think, Mute?"   
  
Her anger prickling under her feathers, she wished she had the time to bite or peck Fakir on the shin first. Gathering up all her clothes, the yellow duck ran behind the water fountain behind them. Over her pounding heart, Ahiru heard Mute's "Princess Tutu doesn't look anything like a cow" reply - and settled down a little.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Fakir? You're acting strange all of a sudden."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Where did Ahiru go?"  
  
"She probably didn't like the way I spoke to her and took off."  
  
Why in the world would Fakir do something like that? In front of Mute of all people! She was just trying to...   
  
"I see. Fakir you should speak more kindly to girls."  
  
Ahiru paused as she couldn't help but continue to eavesdrop. It was true that the Knight was no lady's man... and almost every girl at the academy - including Pique and Lilie - thought he was one of those dark and reserved 'bad-boy' types. But spending that day with him - and those moments as a duck - she knew better.   
  
She wondered if Fakir had show his tears or his smiles to another person other than Mute. There was Charon... but it was Fakir who had ran away to cry in solitude. That night came back to her clearly, and almost blushed - remembering how he had held her against his chest.   
  
'No wonder Fakir was so upset when he found out I happened to be that duck.'   
  
She then heard the raven-haired boy speak again after a long pause. "Do you really want to know who Princess Tutu is?"  
  
Her heart leapt up in her throat. He wasn't going to tell, was he? Not when she was right here! Peering around the fountain, she found the two boys sitting together on a nearby concrete bench.  
  
"Of course I do," Mute answered. "But I want her to tell me herself."  
  
Once again, her heart resounded it's pounding behind the magical pendant that linked all three of her forms. A duck who turns into a girl... who turns into Princess Tutu - who was doomed to disappear once she confesses her love. Handing over to him her very heart...  
  
"In the mean time, all I can do is place my trust in her," the Prince added. "Now that the story has been set in motion, We must hurry and collect the pieces of my heart."  
  
Ahiru nodded to herself, surprised just as Fakir was at Mute's found determination. He was coming back to life again. No longer would he be just a puppet who danced, bound by threads, to the puppeteer's whim. With his heart, Mute would finally be free.  
  
It wasn't long before the clock tower struck the hour. The yellow duck watched the boys depart, shook her wing threateningly at Fakir who muttered how annoying she was, and took off. Turning back to normal at the school drinking fountain, the tardy ballet student dressed quickly.   
  
Small fingers absently brushed against the smooth surface of the ruby pendant and Ahiru felt a shiver run down her spine. She would continue to use this to turn into Princess Tutu in order to collect Mute's heart. Piece by piece, he would return as the Prince of legends... and Ahiru would simply be Ahiru the duck. How utterly unfair.  
  
** But whoever said life was fair, Ahiru-chan? **  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I really didn't think I'd continue this... but I did! Review! Review! 


	3. Suspicion

Sorry for the loooong delay, but here's chapter 2, in it's un-beta read glory.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Destiny's Waltz  
  
Written By: Teno Hikari  
  
email: tenohikariyahoo.com / tenohikarics.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm writing it purely for my own satisfaction, and the fact that Neko-sensei threatened me with marriage ;;  
  
Summary: After the search for a 'heartless' Prince; Fakir and Ahiru grow closer together to protect Mute from the Ravens. With this unique relationship, will their story change? Or is it doomed to end in tragedy?  
  
Note: Holds spoilers for series... however, since the story is written by me (and not that creepy, Nutcracker looking guy: Herr Drosselmeyer), I'm making quite a few changes to help it.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Once upon a time, there lived a girl who could turn into a beautiful princess. However, the princess fell in love for a prince who did not share the same destiny. As soon as she announces her love for the prince, she will vanish into a flash of light. Knowing this, she continued to collect the pieces of the Prince's heart, and will someday announce her love. Such a cruel fate... but who was the princess destined to be with, if not her prince?   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Act 2 [ Suspicion ]   
  
-----------------------------  
  
After changing into her pale yellow leotard, the duck turned human girl, quickly rushed to the dance room. Hoping against hope to be spared from Neko-sensei's threatening marriage proposal. Despite the fear of becoming her feline instructor's unfortunate bride; Ahiru felt relieved that everything was starting to return to normal.   
  
Padding silently down the hallway, she found the door to the dance room slightly open. Thankfully, the class was going through warm ups, which was usually before Neko-sensei took role call. Blue eyes darting left and right, she spotted her teacher at the organ, flipping through some music notes he was going to use for the lesson that day.  
  
Sitting with another group of girls, her close friends spotted her peaking by the door and brightened. At their frantic waves, Ahiru nodded in determination, and sucked in her breath. Slowly and silently, she stepped into the room, the door creaking softly as she nudged it enough to slip inside.   
  
'Please, just once, I want to get through this class without getting in trouble!'   
  
Quietly as possible, Ahiru darted forward, taking brief glances at the ballet instructor who's attention remained on his notes. Pique and Lilie continued to wave, and Ahiru couldn't help but break into a smile. Just when Ahiru was halfway across the room towards her friends, the sound of a paw slamming onto the piano keys froze her in place.   
  
"Miss Ahiru," Neko-sensei's voice rose above the small dance room chatter. Sweat formed on the young girl's brow as the instructor turned his head to face her, whiskers and tail twitching dangerously. "Kindly explain why you feel it necessary to interrupt my class with your tardiness, yet again!"  
  
The girl winced, feeling as if she were forced to give her awful performance in front of the class once more. She let out a long explanation that involved over-sleeping and flying cows. Oh she had to 'thank' Fakir for that latter one. Neko-sensei was not amused by this rambling string of nonsense. Nor would he let it substitute as an excuse.  
  
"YOU WILL BE HERE ON TIME," he boomed. His fur-covered face suddenly tinged blue and those yellow cat eyes grew large. "Or I will send you back to the Apprentice Class, then to the chapel where we will exchange vows and-"  
  
"Neko-sensei."  
  
"Meow?" The ballet instructor was caught off guard, along with most of the class, as Fakir approached. Neko-sensei began cleaning himself in an attempt to calm down as Ahiru retreated. "Y-Yes, Fakir?"  
  
"May I be excused to go to the nurse's office?" Holding up his bandaged hand, he added, "I think the gauze needs to be replaced."  
  
"Certainly, Fakir. You are excused." Anger forgotten, the cat instructor clapped his paws together to gather the class' attention. "Now everyone, for today's lesson..."  
  
Ahiru, safe using her two stunned friends as a wall, held a sigh of relief as she was saved from the rest of Neko-Sensei's scolding. If it hadn't been for Fakir's sudden outburst. Just before Fakir left the room, she caught the side of his lip curved upward in a smile, before it melted off his face in an instant.   
  
In the Knight's absence, Ahiru found herself sitting closer to Mute who performed as beautiful as he always did in class. She nearly died when the Prince asked if she would be his dance partner for the day. Her response, of course, was a choked 'quack' sound.  
  
It was only days ago when they were dancing hand in hand. A few days that felt like forever. But of course it was different this time. She was the elegant Princess Tutu, and just as graceful as the story book Prince. Now she was the plain and clumsy, Ahiru.   
  
'He loves Princess Tutu,' she thought sadly as he released her hand when the dance practice was over. 'And she can't return his feelings...'  
  
As if he could somehow read her thoughts, Mute looked away, stepping back and placing a hand over his chest. An inaudible gasp escaped his lips as the Prince's delicate features twisted in pain. It was only for a second before the boy just smiled and sat down as if nothing had happened.  
  
Ahiru, however, was still worried. It had to be Mute's heart. The fact that it was incomplete must be the cause to the Prince's suffering. All she could do was watch... just like Herr Drosselmeyer's answer to her question: 'Why me?'   
  
Because, Ahiru-chan, you perfect Prima Donna for this story. So close to the Prince, and yet, must keep your distance.   
  
Distance. Would she ever be able to cross the huge gap between Mute and herself? Or were they doomed to keep these hidden secrets forever?  
  
With Fakir's return, Ahiru scuttled back to her friends as the class settled on the dance room floor. No words were exchanged between the Knight and the Princess as they passed one another. Just a glance that could have lasted only mere seconds, but it was enough for Ahiru to give Fakir a tiny smile.  
  
Pique and Lilie had to restrain themselves from pouncing their friend as she sat between them. Neko-sensei would surely marry all three of the girls if his class was interrupted by them again. Swallowing hard, Ahiru struggled to keep her eyes focused on the instructor who began to tell a story from his childhood.  
  
Nyadinsky - one of the most famous ballet dancers in history. Of course, Ahiru got a good whack at the back of her head from Lillie when she mouthed: 'Who?' Ouch... it wasn't her fault she was so ignorant about these things. This world was still very new to her. Especially with animals walking around as people.   
  
"Nyadinsky," Neko-sensei murmured as his eyes began to twinkle. "He was a legendary ballet dancer. A genius, and my mentor. I remember when I was a fairly young cat..."  
  
She could visually picture it in her mind, as if she were right there. Perhaps she was, in this world it was hard to tell the story and reality apart. Seeing Nyadinsky, another dancing cat, made the duck inside her wish she could dance as gracefully.   
  
Neko-sensei went on about how his mentor routinely performed the simple basics over and over again. All the while Ahiru couldn't take her eyes off the large ballet toe-shoes presented in a box carefully held in the instructor's paws. They were gift given from a master to a protégé, and he treasured them with all his heart.  
  
Smiling, she looked down and absently brushed fingers across the pendant attached to her leotard. The young girl's eyes widened as it began to glow indicating that a piece of the Prince's heart was nearby. Glancing around wildly, her blue eyes couldn't see anything out of place... well except for... Mute.  
  
The Prince's amber eyes were narrowed oddly, also eyeing the toe-shoes. A shiver ran down Ahiru's spine. She had never seen such an odd look on his face before. It scared her.  
  
'Something is wrong,' Ahiru thought in a panic, wishing she were sitting close enough.   
  
Once story time was over, the Nyadinsky's shoes were put away and class was dismissed. Thank goodness, no detention this time. Ahiru changed in a hurry, wanting to catch up with the boys in the hall. Running past her friends, her pace increased when she could only spot Fakir heading out to the main hall.  
  
'Oh no!' Her blue eyes quickly scanned the crowds of students. 'Where way did Mute go?!'   
  
This wasn't good. If something was wrong with Mute after his whole ordeal being captured by the ravens, he shouldn't be alone. The 'bad feeling' that formed in the pit of her stomach during class had become increasingly worse. She opened her mouth to call out to Fakir who was almost out the door...   
  
"FA...!"  
  
Until a tall figure stepped out of the corridor and right in front of her. The heels of her shoes screeched against the linoleum floor as she quickly skidded to a halt. Well almost. Her two friends had given chase to Ahiru and crashed into the poor girl from behind.  
  
The three girls crashed to the ground before an annoyed looking feline teacher. Who was twitching his tail in irritation, looking down at the groaning pile of his students. Both Pique and Lilie bolted right up and quickly backed away, once again leaving their friend to fend for herself.  
  
"Miss Ahiru, tell me, have you had time to reflect on the lesson?" inquired Neko sensei.  
  
Ahiru lifted her head and stared up at the ballet instructor in confusion. 'The lesson? Why? Class was over!' she inwardly moaned. A lecture was coming, she was sure of it. Ballet dancers were supposed to be graceful at all times and not laying splat on the ground like road kill.   
  
"I ... uh..."   
  
"I hope it inspired you," he continued, much to her dismay. Fakir was probably gone by now. Back to the boy's dormitory where she could not follow. "As Nyadinsky's words had inspired me long ago."  
  
"Uh...Well... maybe..."  
  
Neko sensei just sighed tiredly before he side stepped around the her. "Just at least try to come to class on time."  
  
Releasing the breath she didn't know she had been holding, Ahiru looked away and was relieved there wasn't another marriage proposal. Pulling up her knees, the girl sat up and absently rubbed the back of her head. Another figure stood before her know, and to her relief, it wasn't the cat teacher this time.  
  
"You," Fakir began while holding out a hand to her, "are hopeless."  
  
Her face brightened with delight, which confused the surly dark haired boy. Though it annoyed him when she remained sitting on the floor, ignoring his gesture. Already they were making a scene to the onlookers that still remained in the hall, and of course, she was completely oblivious to it.  
  
"My hand," he grated out between clenched teeth.  
  
Startled out of her reverie, Ahiru's face turned crimson with embarrassment and quickly took his hand. His strong grip pulled her up until she was now standing on her feet. Without releasing his hand, she smiled up at him again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Now it was his turn to blush. He had insulted her before. Called her idiot to her face. Unlike other girls who would cry or yell, she just smiled. Unusual... but what could you expect from someone who was a duck and Princess Tutu?  
  
"I thought you left already." Ahiru began dusting off the back of her skirt. "Were you waiting for me?"  
  
"What?!" Composing himself quickly, he looked away and shook his head. "No... of course not. I thought you called out my name before that scene with Neko-sensei." He swallowed hard. "You did... didn't you?"  
  
Ahiru blinked in confusion until remembering she had partly called out his name before the instructor had came out of nowhere. "O-Oh yes! I needed to talk to you about..." she trailed off upon seeing her two friends hovering around close by. "Um... could we talk in private?"  
  
Glancing over to the girl's ever present friends, he nodded and turned to lead the way to a private practice room. She waved to the other girls, trailing behind the Knight. Neither of Fakir or Ahiru paid any attention to the curious onlookers. Neither of them noticed that their hands were once again intertwined.   
  
From behind, jaws dropped and Pique shared an identical expression of shock with Lilie. What in the world was going on? Fakir and Ahiru?! Holding hands no less.   
  
"Something suspicious is going on! Something suspicious!" Lilie sang as she excitedly glomped the violet haired girl. "Our Ahiru-chan and Fakir are having an affair... and oh! What about Mute? Did she forsake him for his friend? How terrible! I sense a battle... a great battle..."   
  
Pique folded her arms across her chest and mumbled, "You always sense a 'great battle', but anyway, where is the Mute...?"   
  
"Are you sure you just didn't imagine it?" Fakir asked after she explained everything. Her bad feeling. Mute's expression and the pendant's glowing reaction.   
  
"I know what I saw." Pacing back and forth, she replayed that morning's events in her head. Unconsciously Gripping the pendant, she held it closely to her chest. "Something is wrong with the Prince, I can feel it."   
  
Looking out the window, his coal black eyes scanned the stream of students outside. No sign of the Raven Princess. If she knew what was good for her, Rue would stay far away from Mute as possible. Absently he traced the bandages on his hand that peeked out of the sleeve of his uniform.   
  
"D-Does it still hurt?" Ahiru asked carefully, taking a peek as she stood next to him.   
  
He sighed and shook his head, tugging the sleeve down some more to cover it. "Not as much..." he trailed off and looked at the duck - turned girl. "And you? Were you injured? Did..."  
  
He stopped himself again. Of course she was injured. He remembered Princess Tutu in tears, watching the robot woman - Edel - burn before her eyes. The one who saved him and both of the Prince and Princess had sacrificed her existence for them.   
  
Oblivious to the Knights thoughts, Ahiru looked confused. The question had caught her by surprise. She caught the strange look in her eye that seemed to be close to concern, and shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine! Really! I..."   
  
Both of them jumped and went pale at the sound of a loud, and shrill scream that echoed through the hallway outside.   
  
"What was that?!"   
  
"Ahiru, your pendant!"  
  
The young girl glanced down at the glowing ruby before meeting the Knight's gaze once more. "Mute...?" they had both said in union. Neither of them had a chance to finish as they rushed outside towards the source of the scream.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Dundunduuuun! 


	4. Fall from grace

**Destiny's Waltz**

**Written By:** Teno Hikari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Tutu, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm writing it purely for my own satisfaction, and the fact that Neko-sensei threatened me with marriage ;;

**Summary:** After the search for a 'heartless' Prince; Fakir and Ahiru grow closer together to protect Mute from the Ravens. With this unique relationship, will their story change? Or is it doomed to end in tragedy?

**Warning:** A little AU but does contains story spoilers. Also, un-betad like all my fanfics P I know I desperatly need a beta-reader but doubt I could find one who's patient enough to deal with my annoying and ever present writer's block.

**-----------------------------**

Once upon a time, there lived a girl who could turn into a beautiful princess. However, the princess fell in love for a prince who did not share the same destiny. As soon as she announces her love for the prince, she will vanish into a flash of light. Knowing this, she continued to collect the pieces of the Prince's heart, and will someday announce her love. Such a cruel fate... but who was the princess destined to be with, if not her prince?

**-----------------------------**

**Act 3 - Fall from Grace**

**-----------------------------**

Fakir and Ahiru turned their heads toward their heads toward the direction where the scream had come from; before exchanging worried glances. Seconds later, both were running down the hallways of Ginkan Academy, passing by confused peers in their wake. The fact that Ahiru's pendant had flashed shortly before the two ballet students had heard it, could not have been a coincidence.

It was Ahiru who had broke into a run first, always following her instincts no matter the danger. Ever since the story had begun, the people in need had always come before her. It made duck inside the girl question herself? Were these acts of selflessness part of who she was... or were they to the author's writing come to life? No time to think about that now, she scolded herself and turned another corridor with Fakir alongside her.

The two ballet students came to a halt when they approached an open door. Perhaps the source of the scream had come behind it? Before Ahiru could knock, the raven haired boy beside her stepped forward and pushed the door wide open.

Peering around him, Ahiru gasped in shock at the sight of Neko-sensei laying on the floor. At first glance the feline instructor appeared to be dead, with his feline eyes widened in shock and his mouth still hanging open. Yet it wasn't long before they could see him twitch slightly while making soft pathetic mewls. Stepping further inside, the two cautiously approached their teacher and while wondering what had caused him to react this way.

_'Maybe he accidentally accepted a marriage proposal?'_

Neither had to wonder long as they song the tattered remains of worn ballet toe shoes clutched tightly to Neko-sensei's chest. Nyadinsky's toe shoes that is. Blinking, Ahiru looked around and saw that on the floor there were scraps of material scattered about ... along with a pair of used scissors. Someone had done desecrated Neko-sensei's most precious belonging.

"How cruel..."

Fakir's dark gaze lifted from their teacher who began to let out a low whine - to his companion. He nearly flinched upon seeing the girl almost break down in tears. Well he guessed he could sympathize for their teacher, but really it was nothing for her to cry about!

Looking away quickly, he was slightly relieved as the other members of the faculty entered the room. At once Neko-sensei was rushed to the nurse's office - toe shoes still clutched in a tightly to his chest. Fakir explained to the staff what had happened, while Ahiru tried not to turn into a blubbering mess.

Wiping away her tears, she began to collect the tattered pieces off the floor and placed them where Neko-sensei would find them. She was sure the ballet instructor would try to repair the damaged shoes once he recovered from the shock. It didn't even occur to the girl, that the simple task was similar to the role she played as Princess Tutu.

-----------------------------

They parted ways after Ahiru finished cleaning up while Fakir had explained. The desecrator had probably been long gone before Neko-sensei even entered the room. Could it have been someone from their morning class? Someone who must have slipped out early enough to beat the ballet instructor had to his office.

Suddenly the frightened odd look in Mute's eyes had flashed through her mind, causing the young girl to stop abruptly. Mute? Could he have done it? No that would have been impossible! Mute wasn't so cold-hearted...

A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the prince's heart was not yet complete. Yet still, Ahiru's instincts were pointing in his direction. Perhaps it had to do with a missing piece? It must be, that explained why her own pendant had flashed earlier.

But where could it be now? Perhaps...

"AHIRU!"

_'Qua...!'_

The girl was practically strangled to death by her friend Lilie who pounced from behind. Following the blonde as always was Pique who had an exasperated expression on her face. Ahiru knew that look pretty well.

"You were calling me...?" she guessed and mentally sighed at the affirmative nods. "Sorry, I had something on my mind."

Lilie giggled and continued to hang from Ahiru's back like a monkey. "More like someone, ne?"

"Huh?"

Ahiru looked confused as she stared between her friends. She could feel her stomach turn with anxiety as they were wearing similar expressions of envy and glee. No good could come from this. Especially when Lilie's hold tightened lethally so.

"Who is it Ahiru?" Pique inquired, pointing accusingly towards the stunned girl. "Is it Mute or Fakir!"

She paled slightly at the question - and the fact that the blonde from behind was cutting off her oxygen supply. Of course they would interrogate her. Being so close to the two boys whom no girl at Ginkan Academy could approach. Especially Fakir, the emerald eyed boy who's cold glares would freeze anyone who so much looked in his direction.

The girl could not even count all the times Fakir had glared at her that way. All those times she had gotten close to Mute, he had been there to try and ward her off. Effectively putting himself in the middle, even if it meant dancing with her in front of all their peers. No matter how much he provoked her, Ahiru couldn't help but admire him. Even felt a tiny bit jealous of Mute for having such a devoted Knight by his side. "I bet it's Fakir!" Lilie was practically glowing as Ahiru's blue eyes practically bulged from their sockets. They were either hit a bull's eye or their younger classmate was about to pass out soon.

Normally Pique would have pried Ahiru free from the death grip, if she weren't contemplating the day's earlier events. "Fakir was acting a bit strange today, maybe it has something to do with his injuries? Say... Ahiru, you wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

Her violet eyes suddenly grew wide with shock as she turned to look at them. "Lilie, you idiot! You're gonna kill her!"

The blonde blinked and suddenly looked embarrassed as she finally released Ahiru, who lifelessly deflated to the ground. "Oopsies."

-----------------------------

Fakir was a bit surprised to see Mute back in their dorm that afternoon, already dressed and tucked in for bed. Which was odd considering it was only mid-afternoon. Blinking in confusion, he set his books down on a nearby table and approached the other boy's bedside. Amber eyes followed his very movements under thick eyelashes.

"You left without going back to the locker room," Fakir spoke quietly as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Is everything all right?"

Out of habit he reached out to feel Mute's forehead - despite the fact that the Prince had never been ill for as long as they've known one another. There was no fever present and all Fakir could come up with was just fatigue. With the pieces of his heart finally returning to him, it was probably that Mute was emotionally exhausted.

Withdrawing his hand, the raven-haired boy stood up and went over to dresser to change out of his uniform but paused when he heard the sound of movement behind him. Turning to look passed his shoulder, he looked over at the prince again, only to find him standing. Head bowed, pale lips curved slightly into a feral grin...

"Mute?" Fakir called out worriedly as he completely turned around as the pale boy stretched out his arms and gracefully began to back away. "W-What in the world...?

"Are you doing?" the prince finished in an eerily calm voice. "The question you ought to be asking is 'what are you?'"

"What...?"

The knight stared as his friend's uncharacteristic behavior began to disturb him.

"I'll show you who I am!" Mute exclaimed before the other boy could finish. Fakir only tensed, never before has he heard Mute raise his voice like this. Slowly he watch as Mute raised his head and Fakir gasped in shock and disbelief as his gaze was met by the glowing crimson eyes...

_No! This can't be_!

... Of a raven.

-----------------------------

Once Pique and Lilie confirmed that Ahiru wasn't "living impaired" they quickly apologized and offered to treat at the local cafe. Though she was tempted, Ahiru politely reclined and told them she had some after school detention to go to. Of course this wasn't technically true since Neko-sensei had passed out before he could issue her punishment. She just needed to make sure that Mute was all right. The warning feeling she had earlier was still nagging her to investigate the matter further.

As she approached the boys' dorms, however, she heard the chirping noises coming from above that made her pause and look up. On the rooftop of another building across the dormitory was a young bird she met often for breakfast. From what she could manage to make out, despite the other students socializing around her, it was chirping rather angrily about unwanted visitors...

That's when Ahiru saw them, two ravens, just perched about a foot away from the other bird. Immediately Ahiru went into action, racing into the building, up the stairs and out onto the third story window where she could climb up onto the roof. Carefully the duck-turned-girl balanced herself on the rooftop, glad that none of her peers down below bothered to look up.

The ravens glanced wearily in the girl's direction as she inched closer to her friend while frowning back, and started to shoo them off. What were they doing there? Trying to cause trouble, or waiting for it to happen? Past experience with these black birds so close by normally meant something awful was going to happen. An unpleasant wind was making her shiver and she could feel it now... something awful was happening close by... and that was when Ahiru heard the sound of windows snapping open.

She whirled around quickly, just in time to see Mute falling out from his third story bedroom window.

-----------------------------

The prince's smile did not falter as he fell. Above him he watched his oldest friend frantically lean over the railing and reach out in attempt to grab him. But Mute didn't bother to reach back, only watched as the other's hand missed his arm by mere centimeters.

_You can't save me. You never could, my knight._

From below, came the horrified screams of the students body from the ground level as they stood paralyzed in shock. They were helpless of course. Not even the bird-like students could fly up and save the boy who was plummeting to his death.

_You're background characters after all. Powerless to do anything._

He was uncertain why the mass panic and hysteria amused him. Or why his heart seemed to be fluttering within his body as if it had wings of it's own. What was this strange feeling? It was certainly nothing he could recall ever experiencing before. It was dark, that much he could tell, a constant shadow that dwelled in the crevices of darkest corners of his heart.

_None of you know who I am. I'll show you right now, I'm..._

"Mute!"

Amber eyes snapped wide open as the sound of a soft melodious voice that called out his name. A voice that seemed to banish the darkness which had been ready to devour him whole. He could feel it now, the warmth that filled him whenever the source of that voice was near. Unlike all the others, only she could save him...

"Tutu...?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw her, leaping across a building towards him. Princess Tutu. His courageous and beautiful princess. Her hand reached out and grasped his own, gently pulling him upright and close to her as literally thousands of bright feathers whirled around them as a protective barrier.

"Thank goodness," the swan princess murmured softly as they seemed to be now standing on thin air that was slowly descending. Her sky blue eyes softened as they gazed deep into his own as if searching for something. She looked relieved a moment later and smiled at him. "Dance with me?"

_What is this feeling? Love?_

It didn't take long for him to return the smile, a genuine one that he was certain came straight from his heart even if it was incomplete. Deep down he knew that she made him feel complete. Tutu was his, and his alone. Without any more words exchanged between them, the Prince reached out, wrapping an arm around her slender waist, as they danced and let the world around them cease to be.

-----------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Actually finished this chapter in one day - I apologize for slacking off for so long. To be honest, I really wasn't planning on continuing this story since I started writing Raptura. Then decided to play around with a Dark Mute x Tutu/Ahiru x Fakir triangle, which wasn't really intended. Oh well. Please feed the author by reviewing, thanks!


End file.
